The birth of Amelia Duquesne
by Errol's Feather
Summary: One of the parts that are not in and officer and gentleman all for our country. What happened when Calleigh was at war after her wedding and found she was pregnant.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

**The birth of Amelia Duquesne and what happened before.**

Calleigh was out at sea, it was a couple of months after she had gotten married to Horatio and as usual she was missing him like crazy.

The young navy girl was in barrack thinking about how unfair it was that she had to leave the man she loved behind.

She was at the moment thinking about just how unfair that was. Other women got to snuggle up with their husbands every day after work while she…

* * *

The young Duquesne realized that this of course also knew that one of the main reasons to this was her work that took her anywhere, anytime. And now that she was in the middle of a war it wasn't even sure she could go back to him anytime soon. Normally she wouldn't even be called out as it was not a sea battle; they were fighting enemy lines over in Somalia.

The main reason she was there was as she also was quite skilled in air battles, and also that they were short handed on men as there had been a lot killed.

Some she knew, others she didn't.

She sighed looking at a picture of her husband, normally she would have heard from him by now as she was on land and had connection, but as they had a huge fight before she got on the boat she didn't knew exactly where they stood.

Considering they now were married that was really odd.

The fight had been about the fact that she didn't want to change her name. He felt that she should do so as it was only natural now that they were married, but she felt that a name didn't matter as she still loved him just the same and changing it would be like loosing a part of herself. She now realized just how stupid that was as she wanted his name to be more connected to him that she already was.

But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her as she knew for a fact she was pregnant and she couldn't bring herself to tell him that. Mostly because saying it made it become more real, which truth to be told scared her.

She didn't know why it scared her as she had always wanted children. After Natalia had gotten pregnant she ha wanted them even more. And so did Horatio.

Only she hadn't planned it to be so soon which was why they had been careful.

Careful, but not careful enough it seemed.

She looked down at her belly, picturing what it would be that it grew bigger. How was she going to go to war and to hide it? Fighting with a pregnant belly wasn't really the ideal thing to do.

She sighed deeply saying, "I can't get rid of you little one, I just can't."

* * *

Calleigh's thought's got interrupted by Jimmi yelling, "Call, you ready we have to get back up."

"Yes, coming," she said with another sigh before catching up with him and heading for her plane.

* * *

It was a few nights later that Calleigh finally called Horatio and said, "Handsome…"

"Sweetheart," he said with a sigh of relive.

"Why haven't you called me?" she asked her voice less secure.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I was afraid you were still upset about the name and I didn't want to fight over that anymore," he answered truthfully.

She didn't know what to say to that so instead she said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, so how have you been?" he asked.

"Busy fighting, it's…it's not pretty and I've been…sick," she said with a sigh.

"Sick..?" he asked, wondering what kind of ill she was.

"Yes, I didn't expect this," she said.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, what do you mean, tell me something isn't seriously wrong," he said.

"No…no, it's just… I'm pregnant," she said.

Silence in the other end before he asked, "Are you sure?"

"I am yes," she said.

"Oh sweetheart, that is wonderful news, I'm sorry it's making you feel ill though," he said excitedly.

"As am I," she said.

"You're OK with this, right? You are not thinking of…" he said, scared she was as she didn't sound too excited about it.

"No, I am not, it's just I didn't expect it to happen this soon and I am telling you this in the middle of a war, I expected at least that we were together when I told you," her voice was shivering a little now.

"I know sweetheart, I know, but it will be OK," he said in a calm tone.

"How?" she whispered.

"I don't know, I just do, aren't you at least a least bit thrilled by this?" he asked.

"In the way that now you are a part of me I will, but what if I can not protect her, I mean I am in a middle of a war," she said truthfully.

"I know you, you will be able to protect her," said Horatio, wondering how she could even know as the baby couldn't be more than a couple of month's tops.

"I wish I could be as sure as you, and now I have to go, please call me in a couple of days, I need to hear you," she said.

"I will, I love you sweetheart, please be careful," said Horatio in a loving tone.

"I love you too handsome, I will be as careful as possible all things considered," said Calleigh with a sigh before she hung up and curled up in her bed, closing her eyes and dreaming of him.

* * *

Horatio put his phone aside and looked at the wedding picture, his brave navygirl. Helping the others to fight for their lives, their freedom. Their country. Loosing many of her closest friends in the fight.

Now with their little girl inside her.

His and hers little angel. A tiny little navygirl she would be. Most likely rose as sea as her mother had been. Far away from him as her. The love of his life. The queen of his heart.

Oh how he missed her more for each day. He didn't longer care that she didn't take his name after the wedding. He assumed the reason was that she didn't do it was that she in the navy was know, respected and off some feared as Duquesne.

He knew that if she didn't care to change it, it didn't mean that she loved hi any less, as he knew she did, with her heart and soul.

* * *

"Horatio, are you coming?" he heard Rick ask from the door, they were going back to the office to finish off a case they had been working day and night on.

"I am, any news from Natalia?" Horatio asked as Calleigh had given her straight orders to stay on the boat as she was now five months pregnant.

"She's fine, she longs home, but won't go back until Calleigh is back on the ship. How is she?" he asked assuming it was her Horatio just talked to.

"Pregnant it seems," said Horatio.

"She is, congrtualtions," said Rick cheerfully, giving his friend a friendly slap on the back.

"Thanks, I just hope they will make it back," said Horatio.

"Knowing Calleigh right they all will," said Rick and smiled at him.

"So what about you, any plans or marrying Natalia?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact I was planning to ask her next time they dock here," said Rick.

"You are, that is wonderful news Rick," said Horatio excitedly.

"If she says yes it is," said Rick thoughtfully.

"She will, that woman loves you," said Horatio, pretty certain as he closed the door behind hem.

* * *

It was about three months later that Horatio was sitting next to Calleigh in her cabin at the ship. Their love nest in a way. His head was resting on her naked belly and her hand was in his hair. They had just made love and now they were just resting.

"I missed you and this," her voice broke the silence.

"As did I, so how many months are we?" he asked curiously.

"A little over four according to the ship doctor, which means I can not go back and fight until she's born," she answered with a sigh.

"You don't like it much do you," said Horatio, turning his head and looking up at him.

"Of course not, it's my work and life, being away from it makes me feel inactive quit," she said honest.

"I can understand that, but let me ask you, what will you do when she is born and you can go back?" he asked.

"I want to go back and let it go as normal, but to be honest I don't know as I don't want her to get harmed and I know I can't stay at land with you either, even if I can for short terms, it will be wrong in the long run. Have you any idea how Rick and Natalia will solve it?" she asked.

"I think they are gonna have the baby a little each," he answered.

"Sounds fair," she admitted.

"But that won't work for us will it," he said with a sigh.

"No, as I want her with me all the time, but we will be with you when at bay," she said.

Horatio didn't replay, he just looked at her with sad eyes, she knew what he felt, but not how to solve it. They had talked about this before, before she in fact was pregnant, she wanted her little girl with her. Actually she wanted him with her as well. But they both knew that…

"Handsome," she spoke.

"Yes," he answered looking up at him before kissing her belly.

"Will you just hold me and don't let go?" she asked, he voice sounded scared.

"I will never let you go, I promise," he said kissing her belly, holding her a little closer.

"Good, because I can not do this without you," she said.

"You won't have to, I'm right here, you just rest," he said and stroked her gently.

She just sighed satisfied at the moment and closed her eyes to do just that as she was exhausted after fighting almost non stop the last months.

* * *

In another cabin at the ship was another expecting couple, Natalia and Rick cuddling. Her belly was a lot bigger than Calleigh's as she was now eight months pregnant. Rick was kissing and talking to the big belly in a very loving way when he looked up at Natalia and without any warning asked, "Natalia, will you marry me?"

"Sorry what was that now?" she asked surprised.

"I was wondering if you would like to marry me?" he asked again looking into her hazel brown eyes.

The brunette smiled happily at him and said, "Of course I will."

He smiled back and went up to kiss her lips gently before laying his head to rest at her belly again. She let her fingers run through his soft, brown hair asking, "Does that mean I will be moving in at your place?"

"Only if you want to," he answered letting out a satisfied sigh.

"I do, I really do, it's bigger than my place and more space for the little one," she said.

"It is yes, but I do like your place as well," he said and kissed her belly.

She smiled at him and asked, "So just how much did you miss me?"

"More than you will ever know," he said.

She nodded and said, "I want you to show me just how much later, but right now I need to sleep."

"Then I will try to be quiet while I keep you company," he said.

"That will be very much appreciated, but not to quiet, I like to know that you are there," she said with a yawn closing her eyes while he continued to talk to her belly.

* * *

About one month later the ship was still at bay, this was very unusual as normally it would only be in for a week or so, but seemed like young Calleigh needed some more time and as Andrew knew about her condition now and since Natalia also was as far along as it was he decided to cut the girls some slack and have the ship in a little longer this time.

That and the fact that his family lived in Miami as well and he didn't mind spending some extra time with them as he like the girls didn't see them all that often.

At the moment a very grumpy Calleigh were arguing with Jimmi about when to sail and where Even if she liked land, she was now missing the see and battling.

Not only that, but her belly was getting bigger, some days that was ok, but other it was a pain as she felt it slowed her down and she felt fat and unattractive.

"Tomorrow," Calleigh said.

"What about Natalia, shouldn't we wait until her son is born?" said Jimmi.

"We waited long enough," she said with a sigh.

"But wouldn't it be better that the child was born in a hospital and you were the one that wanted to stay here this long," Jimmi pointed out.

"Yeah and now I wanna leave, so either she stay behind and come after when he's born, she gives birth on the ship or we fly her to the hospital when it's time," she said.

"Calleigh be reasonable," Jimmi tried.

"No I wanna leave and I wanna leave now," Calleigh yelled so loud that it made everyone around jump.

"What about Horatio then?" asked Jimmi as Andrew walked up the bridge that lead up to the ship and joined them.

"Calleigh, Jimmi, what is this about?" he asked his young crew members.

"She says she want to set sail, but I'm asking her what about Horatio and Natalia, not to mention it's your ship," said Jimmi, looking at the admiral.

"Jimmi, would you," said Andrew. Jimmi nodded and walked away, but not far so he could hear the conversation as Andrew looked at the pregnant young navygirl in front of him and asked, "So wanna tell me what this is really about?"

Calleigh looked up at Andrew with now teary eyes, shivering lightly, answering, "I really miss the sea and work, more than I thought I would. And I love Horatio so. And this baby, I feel she is, is, is…" she stopped, hands on her belly.

"She is what?" Andrew asked.

"She's in a way changing me, it scares me a little, it's like I am becoming something else," she said.

"Calleigh, that is called becoming a mother, I know it is scary and new, but you will do just fine," he said, gently stroking her hair.

"What if I can't do it, mother her and do my duties, oh Andrew I don't wanto leave the navy cause of, of, of a baby," the young girl had now starting to cry in front of him so Andrew had now choice but to wrap his arms around her and try to comfort her with the crew watching curiously.

They however quickly stopped when he gave them all a warning look making them give him and Calleigh some privacy.

"Shhhh, you will be able to do both, no worries," he said in a very calm tone.

"Promise," she said with a little yawn.

"I promise, now will you get to bed and rest," he said looking at her with worried eyes.

"Only if you promise that we are at sea when I wake up," she said with a bit more hopeful eyes.

"Calleigh, get to bed now, that's an order," he said in warning tone, she just sighed as she walked in the direction of the cabin to do just that as she in the distance heard Andrew say, "What are you guys waiting for, make this ship ready to sail."

* * *

It was a couple of hours later that Horatio stood watching where Calleigh's ship should have been, but now there was just an empty spot. He didn't get he, she hadn't said anything about them leaving early or anything like that.

But then again she was a navygirl and he knew how much she longed to be back at see, even if she didn't say it in that many words he could tell it by her restlessness.

Although the last month had been amazing, he had never before spent that much time with her and he had been so affectionate in every way. They had functioned very much like any other husband and wife did which he really liked.

But it didn't last for more than a month as she was more married to the see than him.

He sighed as he heard Rick's voice behind her saying, "They left?"

"So it will seem," said Horatio, he didn't think that much about it as he was used to it by now.

"You are not even bothered by it?" Rick asked.

"No, as right now she is where she really belongs," said Horatio.

"Easy for you to say as your girl isn't by the end of her pregnancy," said Rick.

"No, but she will soon be," said Horatio as he started walking towards his car as Rick caught up and asked, "So you are OK with not being present of the birth of your first born as you know that will happen."

"I actually never thought of that," said Horatio as he hadn't.

"Well that is what is will happen as Natalia said that even if Andrew is the admiral Calleigh pretty much runs the ship, so if she says go they mostly do. What I don't get is why that damn woman couldn't wait until our baby was born," said Rick annoyed.

"Oh would you give it a break, you knew this would happen sooner or later, if you wanna be there for her go after, it's not like they have vanished of the face of the earth," said Horatio with a huff as he got in the car.

* * *

It was a dark and storm full night and the ship was swinging from side to side. Calleigh was sleeping peacefully in hr cabin, when the door got flung open and Natalia said, "Calleigh, wake up."

"What?" the blonde replied in her half sleep, dragging the pillow over her head.

"The… baby… is… coming," Natalia breathed.

This made the blonde sit up fast and ask, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, very much so," said Natalia flopping down on the bed next to Calleigh.

"But he can't come, it's a storm, we can't get a hold of a doctor or get you to a hospital," Calleigh said.

"And whose fault is that?" Natalia asked.

"I'm sorry, but I thought he would wait until we were closer to the next harbor," said Calleigh silently.

"It doesn't seem this way, Calleigh, I am scared," Natalia whimpered, holding on to her friend.

"I know, Nat, let me go and get the doctor," said Calleigh slowly getting up, hands supporting her back.

"No," said Natalia, taking her hand holding her.

"What do you mean no, even if he's not a birth specialist, he's a fairly good doctor and I think you should have one present," said Calleigh honestly.

"Don't leave me, please," Natalia begged.

"OK," said Calleigh with a sigh, somehow settling behind the brunette, gently stroking her lower back to calm her down as she was breathing heavily as they listened to the wind howl outside.

"I… I want Rick here," Natalia breathed, holing on to Calleigh, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I know," said Calleigh calmly, Natalia's head halfway resting on her belly, her hands were rubbing Natalia's lower back to make her pain fade a little.

Natalia whimpered, closing her eyes as another contraction hit.

Calleigh looked at her friend. Her face was pale, yet drained with sweat, that glued her hair to her face. Her eyes were filled with fair and pain and Natalia wasn't the one to show either of them.

"I…I…I can't do this," she breathed, looking up at Calleigh with teary eyes before hiding her head in her belly.

"Shhh, easy you can," said Calleigh in a calm tone.

"No, hurts too much and not right without Rick present, why did you have us leave bay," said Natalia.

"I needed to be at sea, I missed too much and I am sorry Natalia, really I am as I think he should have been present, if it hadn't been for the weather I would have him flown in," said Calleigh.

"I know you would have as you have supported us all along," said Natalia.

"He is a good man," said Calleigh.

"That he is," Natalia agreed.

"How are you going to raise the little one?" asked Calleigh.

"A little at land, and a little at sea so he can spend time with us both, I think I will take a little leave after he's born and then come back full time," said Natalia.

"How long of a leave are we talking?" Calleigh asked.

"Three months," said Natalia.

"Three months, that long," said Calleigh.

"Calleigh, I'm not like you, I can't just have a baby and then go back to work the next day and I dunno if a boat is the best place for a child to be raised," said Natalia.

"A child or your child," said Calleigh as one of her hands found Natalia's to squeeze as another contraction hit.

"I just don't want him to grow up not seeing his father as much as he could because we are at sea. It's hard enough for me, but he shouldn't have gone through that," said Natalia closing her eyes hardly.

Calleigh nodded silently as she felt the madras they were sitting became wet knowing it meant the water had just broken and it soon was time.

* * *

With the thunder roaring outside Natalia slowly gave birth to the little boy before falling asleep, still in Calleigh's bed. He was the cutest thing she had ever seen, looking like a mix between his parents she thought. She had agreed on having Natalia flown in as soon as the bad weather had stopped.

Calleigh didn't like the thought of her being gone that long even if she did understand her point of view.

She looked down at her growing belly as her tears started to fall towards the deck.

"You alright sailor?" she heard Andrew's voice ask from behind.

"Just hard sometime," she answered looking at her admiral.

"I know," he said.

"How do you do it Sir?" she asked.

"What?" he replied.

"Being away from your wife and children that much," she said.

"It's a thing you get used to, it's hard at times I must admit and I have missed out on things other dads don't, but I am in contact with them plenty," he said.

"Did you ever consider give up the navy life for them?" she asked.

"I did once yes," he answered honestly.

"What made you stay?" she asked.

"The love for the sea, duty to the ship and my men and the fact that I do belong in the navy, are you having doubts sailor?" he said.

"That's the thing, I don't. You should think I have, but…" she stopped.

"I know sailor as you are married to this life even if I know you love him, your wedding rings show that as they are navy rings," he said.

"Still, he's this girl's father, he should be with her, with us," she said sadly.

"He should, but he's not and I don't think that will change in a while," said Andrew honest.

"It will not, that minds me when the storm clear we have to get Natalia and her baby boy back to Rick," said Calleigh.

"She had her baby?" said Andrew surprised.

"In my cabin not long ago, he's adorable," said Calleigh.

"Wait that means you delivered him," he said.

"Had to, and they are fine," she said.

"Good and that's impressive," he said giving her a dignified nod.

She smiled and said, "Thank you."

"You are welcome and of course we will get them back, do you wanna go back as well?" he asked her.

"No, no if you will excuse me I'm going to bed, if there is anything I will be in her cabin as she's in mine," she said with a heavy sigh and headed back down. Andrew looked after her, knowing she was crying as he could hear her soft sobs as she walked away.

* * *

Early the next day a lonely sailor sat on deck watching over the sea when she heard Natalia say, "Thank you for helping me with him last night."

"You are welcome, so have you called Rick and told him yet?" Calleigh asked.

"Was just about to, so I was wondering if you could hold him while I do so?" Natalia asked.

"Course, come to auntie Calleigh lil one," said Calleigh in a soft one and lifted him out of Natalia's arms while Natalia called Rick and said, "Hey Rick."

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" he asked as it was after al 5.30 in the morning.

"A bit tired after I gave birth to our son last night," she said.

"You did, is he healthy, does he have everything, what are we gonna call him, are you coming back or shall I come to you," Rick asked excitedly.

"We're coming home as I am taking a little leave. He is healthy and got everything. I was thinking about Christopher or little Chris Stetler," she answered.

"I love it, but are you sure you want him to have my name," he said surprised.

"I do, you are after all his father and it seems right, so will you pick us up at the bay later," she said.

"I will, just let me know when you are there and how are you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"I'm a bit tired and still hurt a bit, other than that I'm fine and I will," she answered.

"Good, did it hurt a lot?" he asked.

"A great deal yes, but Calleigh helped me, I can't wait for you to see him or I to see you," she said.

"Nor I to see you my dear, I love you," he said.

"And I you, oh someone is hungry," she said as she could her him scream.

"You better feed him and get some rest, I will see you later," he said and hung up.

"You will and handsome thank you," she said.

"For?" he asked.

"Caring so much and giving us a perfect little boy," she said.

"You are welcome, just hurry home," he said and hung up.

"You OK?" she heard Calleigh ask behind her.

"Just fine, you?" she answered.

"I'm good, but I think someone is hungry," she said.

"I know," said Natalia and pulled her white jacket and T-shirt aside so she could lead him to her breast and feed him hearing whistles from some of the men on the ship. They however quickly stopped when being giving a warning look by Calleigh.

"Thanks," said Natalia.

"Not a problem," said Calleigh with a little smile.

"Bet you will be given a ton of those if you plan to do it all here," said Natalia.

"It's possible, he's just so adorable," said Calleigh with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Mhm, bet yours will be pretty adorable too," said Natalia nodding toward her belly.

"Time will show," said Calleigh heading towards the control room, most likely to think than to steer the ship.

* * *

When Natalia returned to Miami later that day there were no words to describe joy Rick felt. He literally ran over and hugged her so hard that she had to stop him a little to catch her breath.

"Easy," she said, gently nuzzling his neck a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a tad excited," he said.

"That's clear," she said with a sweet giggle.

"So where is he?" Rick asked.

"Oh sorry," said Natalia, went back into the chopter and took out the baby and handed the little boy to his father.

"Oh honey, he's just perfect," said Rick falling in love with his son from the moment their eyes meet.

"He sure is," said Natalia.

"So how long are you in town for sailor?" he asked nuzzling her neck a little.

"Three months," she answered.

"And then?" he asked.

"Not sure yet," she said, making him nod in an understanding way as they slowly started to walk towards the car, his arm around her waist and the other holding their son.

* * *

It was about three months later that Natalia return to the ship after a teary farwel with her son and now husband. Rick was a bit doubtful about taking him alone so young as it was his feeling that he needed breast milk, but Natalia assured him it would be fine and it was after all plenty of milk in the fridge as well.

As the ship left the harbor she was waving goodbye with teary eyes wishing she could have stayed for a little while longer.

Then her eyes wandered over to Calleigh that for the first time for as long as she had known her looked like she didn't want to leave either.

The young blonde was almost in tears looking very much frustrated at the moment. The ship had been in for three days this time and Calleigh had not been on it as it was ashore which wasn't usual.

Now the young blonde were looking at the see with confused, sad eyes, letting her tears mixing with it, her hands on the railing, the wind playing with her hair and the sun falling down on it making it sparkle like gold.

"Calleigh, are you OK?" Natalia asked.

"Nooo," she cried sadly.

"And here I thought you loved the sea," said Natalia placing an arm around the shoulder.

"Love him too and I really wish he was here," she said, but it sounded more like a whisper.

"I know," said Natalia in an understanding tone.

"How can you do it, leave your baby boy like that?" she asked.

"I know he's safe with his father and I need to work, three months on land was a lot, even for me, I mean I missed you guys like crazy, it just wasn't the same even if I was so happy with Rick," said Natalia.

Calleigh nodded and said, "Natalia, I don't know what to do."

"You'll figure it out," said Natalia with a sigh.

"I hope so," said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"I know you and you will," said Natalia giving her a little smile.

She nodded silently looking at the mast, her mast, oh how he missed climbing up in it, but now she was too big. Too big to do anything really.

The baby moved inside her a little before settling again as Calleigh said, "I think I need some rest."

"I would agree on that," said Natalia as her friend looked tired.

"Will you tell Andrew to put on a bit more speed," said Calleigh.

"Will do," said Natalia and headed fore the control room as Calleigh went towards her cabin.

* * *

It was a sunny day a couple of weeks later that Calleigh's baby decided it wanted to come out. Her mother was standing in the control room looking over some drafts when her contractions started. She knew of course, but didn't show any sign of them, just said she wasn't feeling well and wanted to lie down for a little while.

As once she was inside her cabin she let out yelp as she slowly lay down on her bed wondering if she was gonna call for someone or do it alone. If she should call Horatio, although what would be the point as he could never get there in time.

And she didn't really feel comfortable with having anyone else in there either.

She sighed and said, "So I guess it's just me and you then little one."

* * *

It was a couple of hours later, Calleigh were twisting and turning in bed from pain from the contractions. Her hands were grabbing hardly onto the sheet. Her face a mix between red and ash white, wet with sweat and twisted in pain.

Her legs were kicking less and less as she was starting to get tired. That was probably the reason why she didn't scream out in pain anymore, but just whimpered every time a new contraction hit.

Her body was starting to feel numb from the pain and she just wanted it to be over. She grabbed harder on to the sheets as her body arched just a little.

The young blonde closed her eyes hardly knowing somehow it was time to push so that was just what she did, holding onto the sheets, breathing hardly.

Again she pushed and again wishing Horatio was there to hold her hand and help her through it. It was of course her own fault, he was not there.

She sighed and pushed, but nothing happened except more tiredness and pain.

"I can't…can't do this," she though desperately, slightly panicking pushing again with the final strength she had left, hearing angry little screams, knowing their baby was out.

A little bit later she managed to lift him up to her breast before she slowly drifted off from exhaustion.

* * *

It was the same evening that Natalia went down to check for her friend as Calleigh had hardly been up that day which wasn't usual.

She knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so she slowly opened it, finding the young sailor sleeping, holding her little girl close to her chest.

Natalia rose her brows a little smiling before leaving them to rest and going back up.

"So did you find her?" Andrew asked as he had sent Natalia down to check.

"In her cabin, sleeping," said Natalia.

"At this hour?" Andrew questioned.

"Mhm, exhausted from delivering," Natalia.

"Delivering, do you mean to say she had her baby on her own," he said a bit surprised.

"That she did Sir," she answered.

"Now I have never, well then I say we let her rest," said Andrew with a little smile. Natalia just gave him a dignified nod meaning she agreed.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Calleigh and her little girl woke up. She looked at the little one, her eyes were still closed, but she was searching for her breast. Calleigh smiled and led her to it as she herself said, "I better call your father."

The young blonde slowly dialed the number of her husband and heard him tiredly say, "Horatio Caine."

"Handsome, it's me," said Calleigh.

"Sweetheart, are you OK?" he asked concerned.

"Fine, I mean we are fine, she's here," she said.

"You mean you delivered our little girl," he said a bit surprised.

"I did yes and she's just so perfect," said Calleigh with a dreamy sigh.

"That I have no trouble believing, so how are you feeling, did it hurt as much as they say?" he asked.

"Worse, but I became kinda numb so didn't feel too much at the end, but I really wish you were there and I'm so sorry I didn't stay ashore so you could have been," she said sadly.

"Awww sweetheart, it is OK, that little girl is born where you and probably she belong, so what are we going to call our little princess?" he asked.

"Not sure, what do you think?" she asked as even if they both were certain she was a girl, they hadn't discussed any names up to the.

"Dunno, I was thinking maybe Amelia," he said.

"Amelia Caine I like it," she said as the little girl burped a bit before lying herself to rest again.

"No, Amelia Duquesne, I want her to have your name as I' certain she must look like you," he said calmly.

"She does that yes, but I'm sure she would have fitted your name as well," she said.

"Perhaps, but I think yours will suit her better," he said.

"Thank you, so when are you coming to see her?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning my sweetheart," he answered.

"We'll be waiting for you then," she said with a yawn.

"You need more rest," he concluded.

"Maybe just a little," she said.

"More than a little, so I love you and I will see you bright and early at five," he said.

"That you will and I love you too," she said before she hung up and again drifted off.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
